


Blood Shed {Annie x Female Reader}

by jeansbitchonlyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Annie Leonhart/Reader - Freeform, AnniexReader, Biting, Blood Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeansbitchonlyy/pseuds/jeansbitchonlyy
Summary: Your family had been working under the Leonhart's for centuries now, you and Annie were born around the same time, instantly making you her slave. Well, blood slave, did I mention that the Leonhart's are vampires? How will you and Annie grow into friends, or maybe even more than that..?TW's: Blood, NSFW, Strong Language (I'll add more later on in the story!){DISCLAIMER: I KNOW ANNIE DOESN'T HAVE ACTUAL PARENTS THAT ARE KNOWN, I'VE READ THE MANGA. THIS IS JUST FOR THE AU.}I do not own any of the characters, credits go to Hajime Isayama for making the manga series and anime series AttackOnTitan/ShingekiNoKyojin.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Such A Bitch

Hi, welcome to my first AOT Fanfic! I'm not sure if you guys will like it, did I make it too short? Anyway, lmk what other character's I should do! I thought Annie would be hot as a vampire so I thought up this story, if there is anything I should add or fix tell me and leave suggestions! Also, don't be shy to add comments, I love reading comments since they are always so funny and always make me smile.

READ DESCRIPTION FOR TW'S, ENJOY!

"Your child will be my child's blood bag, whether you like it or not, got it Mrs. L/N?" Mrs. Leonhart said, her voice loud and demanding. Your parents looked at her, with disbelief. They didn't want their first and only child to be used for their blood, but it seemed to be the only option they were given. Your mother inhaled, and then shakily exhaled. She looked at Mrs. Leonhart, lips trembling, trying to get a word out of her mouth. She sighed and straightened her back, looking at the blonde in front of her with confidence. "I-I cannot except that, please is there any other-" 

"You dare protest against my decision? Do you understand the power I have over you? I could kill you if you weren't pregnant, filthy human." Mrs. Leonhart was gripping hard on your mother's neck, but not hard enough to cause her to not be able to breathe, though it was still hard to. Your mother just nodded, holding onto her wrist, trying to wiggle out of Mrs. Leonhart's hold. She finally let go of your mother, causing her to fall onto her knees in front of the tall blonde. Your father rushed to your mom's side, making sure she wasn't hurt or in any sort of pain. "Good, you know your place, now go rest, we need that baby to be healthy. I only want the best for my sweet baby." She said, rubbing the small bump on her stomach. "The best..." 

Little did Mrs. Leonhart know, her baby, soon to be named Annie, was not so sweet, at least, not to her. Annie was born with beautiful ocean blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. She was strong herself and made others fear her easily with just one look, though Annie in reality, wasn't the type to be a bully. She never understood why vampires and humans couldn't live together in peace, that was really all she wanted. She even tried making friends with her so-called "blood-bag" but, Y/N was told not to be friendly to Annie, so they grew up disliking each other. 

Age 4 

"Do you want to play tag?" Annie asked y/n, a small but visible smile on her face. Y/N looked at her, slightly scared. "N-no!" Y/N exclaimed, taking a few steps away from Annie. Annie looked at her, confused about why she was so scared. Annie tried to hold her hand out to them, showing she was friendly, but that only scared Y/N more. "DON'T TOUCH ME, MONSTER." Annie stared at Y/N in disbelief, no one had ever called her that before, though the thought did cross her mind. She laughed as she looked at Y/N, "Fine, I'll play by myself." She grabbed Y/N's wrist and stuck her fangs deep into it. Y/N yelled as blood fell onto the floor because of how sloppy Annie was being. After a few minutes, Y/N's skin was pale , and as soon as Annie had let go of them, they passed out. "ANNIE! DON'T KILL YOUR BLOOD BAG!" Her father yelled at her, a few other kids at the park looked over at them, Pieck, one of Y/N's friends rushed to her, worried like crazy.

Eren licked his lips as he looked down at Y/N's body, the blood that poured out of their wrist's made him hungry. He started walking to the body when an arm grabbed him, he turned to see Armin pulling him back, "You'll get in trouble, Eren, just back off, you can taste their blood another time, ok?" Eren gritted his teeth, his fangs were out and he was drooling. He sighed, putting his fangs away and wiping his mouth. "They smell so sweet...soon enough I'll taste them." Armin just chuckled, Mikasa watched, Eren had his own blood bag, so why were you so special?

Age 9

"Y/N, look at me, sweetie." Your mother said, running her hands through your h/c hair. You did as she said and turned to face her, she was kneeling so that your faces would be at the same height. You could feel her slow breathing hit your nose, which tickled, making you giggle a little. Your mom smiled, glad to see you were happy. Your dad placed his hand on your mother's shoulder, he glared at her, frowning. Your mom straightened her face, now looking more serious which scared you a little, wiping the smile from your face.

She put her hands on your shoulders and smiled. "Honey, me and your dad...are gonna be gone for a long time, ok? When you're older, you'll learn why. But just remember, mommy and daddy, love you so much, alright?" Tears started to form in your mother's eyes, you looked at her, confused about why she was crying, why she was going to be gone for so long, and how long anyway? Days? Years? "Let's go, Mr. and Mrs. L/N." The butler said, nodding to them. They both smiled at you and walked away, who knew how long they'd be gone? You were only 9, how could they abandon their daughter? What about the vampires? What would they do with her?

Age 19

You had so many questions, but 10 years later, you fully understood what your mother was telling you that day.

"The bitch and my lame excuse of a father killed themselves, that car accident wasn't exactly an accident, they probably got the driver to drive off that cliff, bringing him down with them so that he couldn't tell the Leonhart's what they did, he was human as well so he died just as easily as they did." You chugged down the rest of your water, looking at Pieck who was laying on your bed, "Wow, and you got all of that from something your mom said years ago?" She asked, lifting her head up from the pillow. You shrugged, you were only 9 at the time, it wasn't like you could do anything, it is what it is. "Yea, but whatever, it's not like they've ever done anything to show they cared, life got better after they died." Pieck frowned at you and looked around the room. Annie's side of the room was organized and fixed, seeing as she was out with Hitch at the moment, but knowing her, she'd come back soon for more blood. "Pieck, how do you and Zeke even get along? He's draining your blood for god's sake!" You frowned at the short woman on your bed. She pulled herself up, putting her weight onto her elbows, "I don't know, cause I'm actually nice? You and Annie are always fighting and arguing, maybe if you both just stopped insulting each other, you guys could be friends?" You scoffed and looked at the ceiling, "You may think that's a good idea, but Annie is just so annoying, she's always bossing me around and telling me what to do and if I don't, she'd bite me." Pieck laughed and sighed, "Just think about it at least." 

Pieck had been here all day, well at least after Annie left, if Annie walked in while Pieck was still here, she'd get really angry to say the least, "I'm gonna start heading to my dorm then, can we get coffee tomorrow morning?" You look up at Pieck as she fixed her long skirt since it was kind of messy from laying on the bed. "Sure, just text me when you want to go, ok?" Pieck nods and smiles lazily at you, she slips her shoes on and waves at you as she walks out the door, closing it behind her. You sigh and pick up your phone, Annie had texted you a couple of times, you opened the messages to read what it said: 

'I'm on my way to the dorms, make sure to have something sweet to eat and some water.'

'Answer me, bitch, or I'll take more blood than I usually do.'

'Did you fucking die? You're always on your phone, you better not be ignoring me.' 

'Are you asking for punishment? You have 3 minutes to answer, Y/N.'

"Are you fucking serious? I was charging my phone, way to be so fucking impatient." You text her back, it had only been 2 minutes so at least she wouldn't drain the living shit out of you: 

'My phone was charging, geez' 

You sent the message and rolled your eyes. Walking over to the mini-fridge and taking out an orange juice which usually helped after Annie drank your blood. You unwrapped the bandage that was around your neck from the last time Annie took a bite, a deep bite, The bite was paralyzing and hurt as if she had bitten half your neck off. Annie was ruthless when it came to biting you, yet she still apologized afterward, which was annoying. 

If she felt so bad, why would she do it? Vampires could live off of rat's blood, deer blood, basically any other animal, so why humans? It hurt's your brain to think about it, so you just brushed off the thoughts and looked over at the door, hearing it click and slam open. 

"I've told you to charge your phone at night so it would be charged for the day," Annie complained, kicking off her boots and taking her sunglasses and hat off. You roll your eyes at her and looked down at your socks, they were knee-high, though one was down to your ankle. "I use it at night, Annie." You could hear Annie's growl from across the room, her footsteps growing closer and closer. You look up to see Annie standing in front of you, grabbing your face, she pushes you down onto the bed. She put her knee in between your legs, rubbing them slightly against your pussy. Your breathing hitched, which Annie noticed and smirked, she leaned down to your neck, licking the spot she was about to bite.

You let out a whimper as Annie's fangs sunk into your skin. The pain flowed through your body, but it wasn't unbearable, it was kind of exciting. Annie bit deeper into your neck, making you grab Annie by the neck, trying to get her to stop, but she was too strong. She ignored the hand at her neck as she sucked your sweet blood, the taste made Annie feel as though she was levitating, she'd never get over it. She bit again, making you grit your teeth together and dig your nails into the bedsheets under you. Annie opened her eyes to see there was sweat dripping down your pale face and your eyes squeezed shut. Annie saw her job was done and finally moved her head away, sitting up straight over you. You open your eyes a little to see Annie licking the excess blood off her fangs and around her mouth. You couldn't lie, seeing that was a quick turn-on. She was sitting on your stomach, her legs spread to either side of your body. 

"C-can I, please...bandages?" You tried to speak but your head was spinning and your neck was aching. Annie laughed as she climbed off of you and pulled you up to sit upon the bed. "Does it hurt, Y/N? Do you need bandages? Some skin cream as well, to keep your skin soft." She said, smirking at you as she held your head up with her hand under your chin, looking at the blood which seeped out of your neck, her hunger growing more again. You nod your head slowly at her, "sorry," she sighed and walked over to the medkit and took out some bandages and skin treatment for cuts. She grabbed an alcohol pad and dabbed it over the bite, making your kneck sting. "Stay still, bitch." She said, continuing to clean up the small wound. She threw the pad onto the floor and unwrapped the bandages, wrapping them around your neck. "There." She said tapping your neck, making you squint your eyes a little. "Aw did that hurt? It'll feel better later, honey." She rubbed your neck, making it hurt more. She kept rubbing on the bite watching your reaction to her teasing, which you quite frankly enjoyed but if Annie knew that, who knows what she'd do next.

"You're like a pet, and I'm petting you. My pet." Annie's nose tickled making her sniff the air, a frown formed her face and she stopped rubbing your neck.

"Was Pieck here?" She asked, tilting her head at you as she picked up the orange juice and handed it to you. Your mouth was dry, making you pant a little as you opened the bottle of juice, Annie grabbed your wrist before the orange juice bottle could touch your lips. "Answer the question or I'll let you pass out." You frown at her and then sigh, you could feel your blood pressure drop slowly the more time you took not drinking the juice. "Y-yes she was here, is that a problem? I told you she was coming after you left anyway." Annie let go of you're wrist and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. You brought the bottle to your lips and chugged down the juice, you panted as you pulled the bottle away from your lips.

Annie was annoying and super rude, but god was she so attractive and hot. 

Annie walked out of the bathroom, "Y/N, come here." She said, signaling for you to go to her with her finger. You got up from your bed and slowly walked to her, she grabbed your face and rubbed your eyes. "You have dark circles on your eyes, I'm guessing that's what happens when humans don't get enough sleep, so, it's already 10 pm, so you're going to sleep now." She said, clearly not up for debate. You just nod at her, you were drained either way. She smiled and guided you to the closet. She took out some shorts of yours and a black tank top. She walked out of the closet leaving you alone to change. You stripped off your clothes and put on what Annie had picked out for you. 

Sometimes you wondered why Annie would give you privacy when life at the mansion was completely different. When you walked out of the closet, Annie was waiting for you. She looked down at your chest, you wore no bra under the tank top so your boobs were pretty visible. She smirked and then looked back up at you, your face was still pale from the blood loss. 

"Tomorrow, we are gonna go out, ok? A nice fun party which I think you'll enjoy." You were too tired to say yes or no so you dragged your feet to the bed and wrapped your body under the duvet covers, drifting off into a deep slumber.

AGAIN LMK IF IT'S TOO SHORT, MAYBE EVEN RECCOMEND HOW MANY WORDS I SHOULD AIM FOR EACH CHAPTER?? IDK, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, see you babes in the next chapter! <3

ALSO TO CLARIFY, I DON'T SHIP ZEKE X PIECK, SHE'S JUST HIS BLOOD SLAVE I SWEAR!


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the cafe with Pieck, though 3 unexpected people come over. somehow causing a little bit of trouble.

You woke up to a sharp pain in your neck, making you shoot your head up from your pillow, all the events of last night came rushing back to you. You sighed as the pain eased and you felt more relaxed. The shower water was running, which meant Annie was most likely in the shower. Though vampires didn’t sweat or necessarily get dirty, some of them cared about their hygiene, Annie was one of those. But some other’s you knew, like Eren and Professor Erwin… well they could be smelled from a mile away. You scratched your head, stretching your arms as you yawned. “Y/N, your phone was ringing all morning,” Annie said, walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair. 

You picked up your phone and looked at the notifications, it was mostly Pieck.

‘How much blood did Annie take? You still passed out?’

You giggled as you started to type: ‘Yea, but I’m up now, coffee soon?’

Which followed by a quick reply: ‘yes! I’m starving and so tired, I say in about 30 minutes we meet up, k?’

‘Yea, see you then.’

You hopped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom which was still humid from when Annie was showering. You took out your toothbrush and pushed out toothpaste on it. Brushing your teeth, you feel a hand run up your back, you didn’t see anyone in the reflection so you thought it was just your imagination until you felt something heavy press down on your shoulder. You looked to the side to see Annie, staring at you through the mirror. Vampires’ reflections don’t show in mirrors so it was weird to see her next to you but in the mirror, no one was there. “Did I scare you? My bad,” She said, looking straight at the mirror.

“I guess it’s fine...what do you need anyway?” You said as you took the toothbrush out of your mouth and spit out the toothpaste. She took her head off of your shoulder and sighed, she sat on top of the sink, blocking your way a little so you had to move around her to spit the water in your mouth out. “Y/N, the party is at 7 pm, I just wanted to let you know.” Party? You didn’t remember agreeing to go to any party. “Party?” Annie groaned and took a handful of your hair in her hand, ruffling your hair a little. “We are going to a party today, it’s not up for debate because you are going, ok?” You scoffed as you turned off the sink and took her hand off your head and went to dry your mouth with the towel. Annie frowned and hopped off the sink.

“Eren’s gonna be there, too…” She sounded annoyed, but you didn’t really dislike Eren since he was one of the few vampires who were nice to you, but Annie hated him a lot for some reason. ‘He’s just such an angry annoying twat.’ Her reasoning was stupid, but that didn’t stop her from hating him either way. You walked out of the bathroom, deciding to shower later since it was a weekend and so that you would smell good for this party you were being forced to go on.

“Y/N, I’ve told you Eren-” You cut her off, “He’s a bitch, I know, but he’s nice to me, unlike someone I know.” You picked up some casual clothing from your dresser and pushed Annie out of the bathroom so you could get ready. 

After changing and brushing your hair, you walked out of the bathroom, Annie was laying on her bed reading a book. “Are you going out with Pieck?” She asked, slightly looking up from her book. You nod your head, grabbing your phone. She frowned but shrugged, looking back at her book. You grabbed your dorm keys and slipped on some shoes as you headed out of the dorm, closing the door. “She didn’t even say bye, whatever.” Annie frowned and continued reading her book.

“Y/N, are you and Annie going to that party later today? Me and Porco were planning on going together since Zeke said he’d let me go.” You smiled and nodded, Zeke always left Pieck space and privacy she needed, mostly because she’s a girl and he’s a guy, way older than her since he was a teacher at the school. “Yea I am going, but Annie wants me to go with her, but I guess i’ll see you guys there!” Pieck nodded as she opened the doors to the café. The place smelled like coffee and donuts, it smelled even better since the two were starving. “Y/N I'm hoping you brought your wallet,” Pieck said scratching the top of her head, she was never one to pay, but of course, you have already prepared. “Of course I did, Pieck, I know how broke you are.” Pieck opened her mouth to say something, but just frowned and shrugged her shoulders. “Good morning! Can I get for you two- oh Pieck, Y/N it's nice to see you guys again!” The short blonde said from behind the counter, you both turned around, not even realizing you guys were at the front of the line. Historia smiled at the two of you, which you both returned seconds later.

“It has been a while, how’s it been?” Pieck said, yawning a little. Historia giggled as she looked to the side where Ymir was pouring coffee into a cup. “Well, it sure has been...eventful.” Ymir looked back at her, winking. Pieck looked at you and you looked back at her, the both of you sharing a cheeky grin. It must have been really eventful since Historia never answered your texts and after class, she would say she needed to go somewhere. “So how is the sex?” Pieck said out of nowhere, Historia blushed.

“Pieck, what the fuck?” You said softly punching her shoulder. Pieck smiled as she rubbed her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at you. Historia giggled as she saw how well you guys got along. “It’s fine really! Well for the most part it's amazing, though Ymir is such a tease.” You smiled, you’ve always wanted something like what Ymir and Historia had, but relationships aren’t really your first priority so you tend to not be active romanticly. “What about you guys? I’ve seen you and Jean talk a lot, Pieck, what’s that about?” Pieck coughed and rested her head on the counter. “We don’t wanna hold up the line, Y/N! Let’s order something!” Pieck looked at the menu, her face was a slight shade of pink. You and Historia just smiled as you looked down at the menu. “I’ll just get a [Insert drink and food]” Historia hummed as she wrote it down on the small notepad in her hands. “I’ll get a glazed donut and a black coffee,” Pieck said, taking a big sigh. Historia looked back at them, giving them a thumbs up. “Alright, just wait a few minutes while Ymir prepares your drinks!” They both nodded and walked out of the line as the next people walked up to the counter. 

“Here are your drinks, and also, I slid in a free cake pop cause Historia told me to.” Ymir said, handing both of them a brown paper bag with their drinks and food. They thanked Ymir and sat at one of the booths which was right next to the window so they could see the campus and the students walking by. “This place is always prettier on the weekends since it’s way more chill and people aren’t rushing to class or sniffing coke as they walk to class.” You laughed at Pieck’s comment as she admired the view outside the window. She wasn’t wrong though, there were a lot of junkies and drinkers at your school, especially during parties. You didn’t mind getting high, but it wasn’t occasional.

Pieck took the last bite of her donut and took another sip of her coffee, letting out a yawn. You had already finished your breakfast so the only thing you needed to do was wait for Pieck to finish, the bad part was that she was an incredibly slow eater. “Are you done?” You asked, stretching your leg under the table, they hit Pieck’s knees which made her flinch a little. She hummed as she yawned and started to stand up from the booth and walk toward the bathroom. Pieck never said if she was going to the bathroom, she’d just go, which was annoying.

You sighed as you stared at the bathroom doors, waiting for Pieck to come out. Minutes passed when you felt a tap on your shoulder, you looked up to see Eren, Mikasa and Armin standing in front of you. They all gave you a warm smile, which you were quick to return. “Mind if we sit?” Eren asked pointing at the space in front of you, you nodded and they all squeezed into the booth, Eren sat in between the two, Mikasa on the edge, she looked as if she was falling off and Armin was squeezed against the window. You wanted to let one of them sit next to you, but Pieck would probably get mad so you just quietly sighed.

“How are you three?” You ask, tilting your head a little at the group of friends, Armin was the first to speak, as per usual. “We are all doing fine! We were actually just recently invited to Reiner’s party so that’s really cool!” Mikasa just nodded as she looked down at her nails, picking at her cuticles. You could tell Eren was eyeing you, his teal eyes seemed to have been glowing, it was honestly creepy. “Yea, Annie’s making me go to that same party, at least it’ll be better with...people I know- Eren how much longer are you gonna stare at me? It’s kind of creeping me out.” Eren blinked at you, a little shocked you noticed him since you were looking at Armin. “Oh, sorry...I’m just glad you’re also going to the party.” He said smirking at you, Mikasa frowned, moving some of her dark pixie-cut hair out of her face.

Mikasa knew you weren’t interested in Eren so she wasn’t necessarily jealous, more like she was irritated that Eren didn’t realize it. Mikasa was one of those nice vampires that didn’t like drinking the blood of humans so she drank blood of animals instead, along with Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie, Hitch, Marcel and Bertholdt. Everyone else didn’t have that option as a kid so they are used to drinking human blood, though some aren’t aggressive about it. Reiner, Zeke, Porco, Annie and Ymir on the other hand, were different.

Ymir used to be aggressive, giving no one any mercy, she was from the poorer side so she didn’t have a human blood bag so she would go out at night and drain blood from random people passing by, of course until Historia completely changed her. Sometimes Historia even lets Ymir drink her blood.

Reiner was also on the poorer side, but he wasn’t as bad as Ymir. He didn’t grow up an orphan like Ymir, but he did take the blood of random people but at school, which caused him to grow a reputation as the school's 'bad guy’, and he would get suspended and even expelled from schools.

Porco was one of the richer one’s. Like Annie, he grew up with his own human blood bag, who was named Colt. Though Colt was younger and still in highschool so they didn’t go to the same school as them. Marcel always begged Porco to be less aggressive, but Porco was stubborn and never listened. That is, until Marcel was killed in an accident. Though Porco told no one what the accident was, ever since then Porco had been nice to Colt, eventually acting as an older brother to him and his younger brother Falco. Porco had bottles of Colt’s blood and even some dead animals in his dorm since Colt couldn’t be with him in person. 

Zeke’s parents grew him up to be an honorary vampire, mainly because they were part of those vampires which were born in the wrong area of the world. Zeke’s mother ended up getting killed, causing his dad to leave Zeke in an orphanage. Soon after, Zeke found out his father had married someone else and gave birth to his half-brother, which was Eren. Though Eren didn’t really like Zeke much even if he acted as if he did, it was just an act.

Pieck walked back from the bathroom, slouching as she walked to the booth. “Ah, hey you guys, it’s been a while since i’ve seen you 3.” Pieck said smiling lazily at them as she plopped herself next to you. The 3 nodded at Pieck, as they watched her head plop down onto your lap. Even after drinking strong, black coffee, she was more exhausted than before.

“Anyway, there’s gonna be some fun games to play like spin the bottle, 10 minutes in hell-” “We aren’t in elementary- wait what the fuck is 10 minutes in hell? Is that like a ripoff of 7 minutes in heaven?” You asked Eren, who was taking a sip from a caprisun-looking drink, though it probably had blood in it. No, it DID have blood in it. “Eren what the hell, why would you drink that now of all times??” Mikasa said, grabbing the blood bag. Armin looked at you, apologetically. “It’s fine, I mean a vampire has to get their energy up. I get it, I live with Annie, remember?” Mikasa and Armin sighed as Mikasa handed Eren the drink. He snatched it out of her hands and shoved her off the edge of the booth, she caught herself in time though and stood up. “What the fuck, Eren?” She said fixing her black skirt which reached down to her ankles. She also had fishnet stockings and black doc martens with a vintage oversized tee. You never realized how good of a style Mikasa had until right now.

“Don’t take my shit again, bitch.” He said, spitting some blood at her shoes. “EREN.” Eren stood up, slightly looking down at Mikasa. Armin got up and tried pulling Eren away, but he just pushed Armin to the floor. You moved Pieck’s head off your lap and went to help Armin up. “Are you ok?” You asked, concern in your voice as the blonde rubbed his back. “Yea, Eren’s always been stronger than me, I don’t know what I was expecting…” They both looked up at Eren and Mikasa who were glaring each other down. “What, Mikasa, are you mad I got blood on your shoes?” Mikasa gritted her teeth and frowned, “Lick it off Eren…” She said, as if it were a warning. He smirked and shook his head, “or what?” A breeze of wind hit them, making Eren’s baby hairs flow and Mikasa’s.

She kicked him in the stomach, causing Eren to fall back onto the booth. “MIKASA!” Armin said getting up and grabbing her wrist. “OI! NO FIGHTING!” Ymir yelled, walking over to them from behind the counter. Eren rubbed his stomach, getting up from the booth. Armin turned to him and pulled him out of the cafe, leaving Mikasa with you and the sleeping Pieck. “What was that anyway?” Ymir said, putting a cloth on her shoulders. “Eren was being an annoying child again…” Mikasa said, taking in a deep breath. Ymir just shrugged and walked back to Historia, who looked worried.

“Sorry you had to see that Y/N, Eren just really gets on my nerves sometimes.” She said, cracking her neck and grabbing a napkin from the table and wiped her shoe with it, throwing it into the garbage can near the front door. She walked back towards them and sat back on the booth, putting her forehead against the table. “It’s ok, really, he can be annoying sometimes, but he’s nice!” Mikasa lifted her head to you, holding back a laugh, you were confused on why she was looking at you like that. Did you make a joke without realizing? Was something you said funny to her? “Y/N, you do know he’s only been so nice to you all these years because he wants your blood? Ever since we were like 4 that was his only goal, everyone knew that...did you really not have a clue?” 

When you thought about it, Eren was always mean to literally everyone else besides you, which was always odd. He also glared at you as if he were ready to jump and take a huge bite out of you, he was also one of the guys, including Reiner who took blood from whoever they wanted when they felt like it.

“Oh.” Was all you could manage to say, it wasn’t like Eren was someone you cared A LOT about, he could be a little offensive, but he was still better than Annie. Well at least in the way he treated you. You looked down at your phone to check the time, “OH SHIT, it's already 4pm?? Sorry Mikasa I have to go, tell Pieck I’ll see her at the party, alright?” You said, getting up and walking out of the cafe. “Yea ok…” Mikasa waved as she watched you walk away. She smiled a little, her cheeks glowed a tint of red. “Woah Mikasa, it's not that hot in here, or is it because it's too warm? I know vampires like the cold-” Mikasa jumped at Pieck’s sudden awakening and sighed, “Nothing, Y/N said they had to go, they’ll meet you at the party.” Pieck smiled and nodded, “great!”

What was this feeling? Why did Mikasa want to be with you right now? Not even she knew the answer herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the party, and I have so many ideas for it aha. Also sorry I don't update frequently, it takes time to write these and then edit them to make sure it's the best quality writing it can be.


	3. What a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Annie go to the party, it starts off fun, the usual drinking and people being weird and drunk, etc. But you may have gotten too close to someone there...who could it be?

You ran to the dorms, you took a while just choosing what to wear, and knowing Annie, if you both got there late, she’d be pissed. You stopped in front of the elevator, taking in a few breaths. The elevator opened and you walked in, pressing the button to the 3rd floor where your dorm was. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, you rushed out into the hall and speed walked to the dorm.

You opened the door and rushed into the bathroom, not even noticing Annie who was looking through the closet. You stripped off your clothing and turned on the shower water, hopping inside. The warm water hit your skin, making you relax a little and your body un tensed itself. You let out a sigh of relief as you grabbed the soap. Massaging your skin with the soap, you heard the door open and shuffling around, and then the door slammed shut again. Annie was probably looking for something so you just ignored it and continued cleansing yourself. After about 5 more minutes, you finally decided to get out of the shower. You grabbed your towel and dried your body. You walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the closet when Annie grabbed your wrist, “Y/N, I already picked out a dress for you, so shut up and put it on.” You looked over at Annie who was holding a navy blue dress that seemed to reach the ankles and was smaller on the waist area. “Ok...I was just planning on wearing pants-” Annie shoved the dress in your face, “I am not letting you go to a party looking like you only buy clothes from fucking goodwill, now hurry up and change.” You grabbed the dress and stormed into the bathroom to change.

The dress brought out your curves and made your ass look slightly bigger than it actually is. The dress straps hung off your shoulders. Annie had also given you black flats to make up for wearing a dress. You didn’t even notice what Annie was wearing, she had a light blue dress which complimented her eyes, the back was open and the dress reached down to her knees. She looked amazing in it if you were being completely honest. You realized you had been staring for too long and looked away from her. “Let’s go now,” Annie said as she put on her sunglasses and a black jacket over her shoulders. You nodded and followed behind her, taking a big sigh, you couldn’t believe you were forced into this.

“Y/N! Never thought I’d see you in something so nice! Good on you, want a drink?” Sasha asked as you and Annie walked into the frat house, “No thank you, Sasha, have you seen Pieck? Or at least Porco or Jean.” Sasha shook her head aggressively, she was very drunk, obviously. “Sasha, come over here and try the croissants I made.” Sasha turned to the kitchen and ran over to Niccolo, grabbing the croissant he was holding in his hand, she dropped it by accident. “IT’S HOT.” “SASHA I SAID IT WAS-” Annie grabbed your arm and pulled you upstairs, “It’s better here.” She opened the door to a huge bedroom with a couch, TV, and a bed. A few people were already in there like, Jean, Connie, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Pieck, Porco, Reiner, and Bertholdt. “Wow look at these two! Looking good ladies!” Porco said looking up from his phone, Annie glared at him making Porco roll his eyes and looked back down at his phone. “Oh, Y/N! I like your dress, it suits you!” Pieck got up from the bed and hugged you, you hugged the shorter woman back and followed her as she dragged you to the bed, you sat as Pieck laid down and looked at the TV where Jean and Connie were busy playing a fighting game.

“Hey,” Mikasa said turning to look at you, she was sitting next to Armin who was also scrolling through his phone, they both sat on the foot of the bed. “Hi, again sorry I left you and Pieck like that at the cafe.” Mikasa smiled a little and shook her head, “It’s ok, I get it, Annie can be a bitch.” You laughed and nodded, Mikasa and Annie had always been at each other’s throats, just like Annie and Eren, though for no reason. “I wouldn’t talk, Mikasa, you still have that red musty scarf Eren gave you back when we were 9.” Mikasa scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t wear it anymore for a reason, Annie.” You turned away from them and looked at Pieck who was still staring in awe at the TV. “You have no idea what’s happening, right?” Pieck shot her head at you, giving a lazy smile and nod, “It looks fun, but I have no idea what the concept is.” “Maybe you should ask if you can play, actually I’ll ask for you-” Pieck put her hand over your mouth and shook her head. You bit her finger, making her move her hand away and frown at you, “Jean, Connie, Pieck wants to know if you guys can teach her how to play...whatever game that is.” Connie turned his head, Jean seemed too busy with the game to even notice anyone was speaking to him. “Yeah sure, sit next to Jean, Pieck and we can teach you!” Pieck nodded and got up from the couch, she gave you one last glare and flipped you off, which you gladly returned and smiled.

“Y/N, want a drink?” Porco asked, holding a bottle of vodka out to you. You took the bottle and Porco handed you a bottle opener. You opened the bottle and chugged down the drink, it tasted terrible but that’s just how alcohol is.

“Mikasa, I really like your hair, it makes your jaw look sharper,” Armin said, taking another shot, he was a little tipsy. “Thanks, Armin…” Armin giggled and smiled at her, you watched them as it was amusing, though maybe because you had one too many drinks. You looked over at Pieck and she had fallen asleep on Jean’s lap, he played with her hair as he watched Connie rage as he kept dying in Valorant. 

“Does anyone wanna play spin the bottle?” Eren asked standing up, holding a bottle of vodka in his hand, he must have drunk that whole bottle because he was wobbly and leaned on the wall for support. “No one wants to play with you-“ Annie was about to say but Porco cut her off, “YES, let's spin the bottles! I have like 5?” Reiner laughed and shook his head, “Porco, there are over 10 bottles there.” Porco stood up and walked over to Eren, wrapping his arm around his neck, “come on ladies! Let’s play!” You didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or you couldn’t bring yourself to say no, but you agreed. “I’ll play too then…” Annie said, crossing her arms. 

Jean and Connie decided not to play, Pieck was still sleeping so Jean didn’t want to interrupt her sleep so he stayed in place. Everyone else decided to play, “ALRIGHT, you all know how the game works! You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to...wait...you have to go in that room for 10 minutes!” Annie scoffed and shook her head, “that isn’t how you play spin the bottle-” Eren cut her off and shook his head, “I know, but it adds spice, anywho, I’ll go first!” Eren spun the bottle, everyone watched as it spun around and around until it stopped, you look up to see who the bottle was pointing at. “REINER?” Everyone burst into laughter, Reiner looked at Eren in fear and disgust, which made everything funnier. “Ok, I changed my mi-” “Nope get in there!” Porco said, holding back a laugh. Eren and Reiner got up from the circle they were all sitting in and walked to the room, closing the door. They both ended up going on their phones the whole time.

“Y/N, it’s your turn-” A loud noise came from the door, everyone turned their heads to see Yelena and Onyankopon walking inside. “What was that noise?” Armin asked them as Yelena closed the door and sat on the couch, sighing, “I hit my head on the door frame…” Yelena said rolling her eyes and looking to the side, Onyankopon snickered and sat on the bed, “Yelena’s fine, it isn’t the first time anyway.” They all shrugged and put their attention back on you. “Spin the bottle, Y/N,” Annie said, in a kind of mean and intimidating tone, you took the bottle from Porco who was holding it before you. You place it down on the floor in the middle of the circle and twist it, making it spin. You watched as it went in a full circle twice before finally stopping, pointing at the person you’d be going into that room with for 10 minutes. You look up slowly to see who the bottle pointed at, “Mikasa and Y/N?!” Annie exclaimed, she looked angry, you could sense her bloodlust. It was definitely scary and everyone was confused about why Annie was frustrated. “It’ll be fine, Annie, what do you wish it was you with Y/N?” Annie glared at Reiner and then scoffed, Bertholdt watched from a distance, he seemed a little nervous, even though he wasn’t participating and was eating those crunchy onion chips. You felt Mikasa’s hand on your shoulder making you jump a little and turn around. She was standing behind you, bending down so she was at your level since you were still sitting on the floor. 

“Come on.” She said, smiling very faintly at you, her cheeks were a very light shade of pink. You nodded, “right, ok.” You got up and followed Mikasa into the room, the door closed behind the two of you, and a faint click. “Ok, the timer starts in 3...2...1!” Eren yelled through the door. Both you and Mikasa looked at each other, the tension was so thick you could cut it with scissors. “I’m guessing you don’t want to do anything...so we can just chill, go on our phones, and whatever.” She walked over to the bed and sat down, crossing her leg over the other and putting her hands on the bed so that her arms supported her weight. She tilted her head up a little, still keeping eye contact with you. It could have been the alcohol, or maybe you really wanted to, but you walked over to Mikasa, grabbing her by the neck and kissing her on the lips. Of course, you didn’t grab her tightly but it was enough to make her whimper a little. You realized what you were doing and pulled away, she looked shocked, her cheeks were a darker shade than before. “I’m sorry, it was just in the heat of the moment, I should have asked…” 

You moved away from her and looked down in embarrassment. Though the kiss was good, her lips were soft and she did kiss back. You looked up as your heard Mikasa chuckle, it was the first time you had seen a genuine smile on her face. She looked back at you and smiled, “It’s ok, I enjoyed it anyway.” Your stomach twisted as you looked back at her, “Y/N...do you want me to kiss you?” She asked, standing up and walking toward you, your back hit the wall as Mikasa was just inches from your face, looking at your lips and back at your face. You bit your lip and nodded, Mikasa smirked and leaned into your face both your noses touched as her lips reconnected with yours. She held your chin up a little as your noses brushed against each other and her knee rubbed against your thighs. Mikasa bit on your bottom lip, making you yelp and hang you hang your mouth slightly open, enough for her to push her hot tongue into your mouth, instantly exploring your mouth. You let out small pants and whimpers as she brought her hands to your ass and pushed your body closer to yours. You both finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. You both breathed heavily while staring into each other’s eyes, it was very intense. She moved her hand down to your thigh and pushed them apart a little, she moved her other hand to your cheek and caressed it, “Do you mind if we go a little further?” She looked very serious and her eyes shined with lust. You felt your legs tremble as she traced circles on your inner thigh. “Don’t be nervous, I won’t be mad if you say no.” So many things were rushing through your mind, you nodded at her, the heat between your legs grew, you could feel the wetness soak your underwear. “I need to hear you say it.” You bit your lip and sighed, as you were about to speak, there was a loud ringing, like an alarm, coming from outside the door and loud knocking. “TIMES UP, GET OUT!” It was Reiner speaking, Mikasa frowned and gritted her teeth as she moved her hand away from you and kissed your nose before walking out of the now unlocked door.

You have never been with a girl before, but that moment with Mikasa made you want to change that. You rubbed your eyes, a wave of sleepiness rushed over your body all of a sudden as you started walking out of the room. “Y/n, do you want to keep playing? You look like your about to pass out.” Bertholdt said to you, looking up from the book he was reading. You sighed and shook your head, “I’m just gonna rest…” You lazily walked over to the bed where Pieck and Jean were both sleeping on, cuddling. You laid next to pieck, your back facing her as you closed your eyes and soon drifted into a deep slumber.

“Y/n? Wake up! Hello?!” You slowly opened your eyes and saw Floch standing above you, he was shaking you awake. A bright light shone through the window, some people were sleeping on the floor and couch, Connie was still somehow still playing video games while Sasha and Niccolo watched. Eren, Porco, Armin, and Bertholdt were gone and Reiner was walking out of the room. Mikasa had fallen asleep on the floor next to the bed, which almost caused you to step on her if Floch hadn’t pointed it out. “Why did you only wake me up?” You asked him, Floch just shrugged and pulled out his phone as it started ringing, he answered it, trying not to wake everyone else up, but Jean, Historia, and Ymir had awoken. You didn’t even remember seeing them in the room. “Hey Eren...no only a few people are awake...why only y/n? Geez, why do you like them so much!? Ok, fine… Y/n, Eren asked if you want to go with him, Porco, and Armin to a breakfast place.” Your head was killing you, you were suffering a massive hangover, what the fuck was going through Eren’s mind? “No, I feel sick...just tell him I’m not in the mood.” Floch nodded and unmuted himself. “They said no...you don’t have to yell... I can come as a replacement! Really? I’m on my way!” Floch hung up and waltzed out of the room happily. 

“I swear, it’s like Floch is gay for Eren or something.” Jean sighed as he climbed out of the bed and picked up his coat which Sasha was holding for him. He walked back to the bed and put it over Pieck. “Didn’t you go in the room with Mikasa? Did anything happen?” You felt eyes on you, making you turn around to see Sasha and Niccolo looking at you, confused and interested. “It wasn’t...well I don’t remember much, but it wasn’t anything intense like that-” Your heart dropped as the raven-haired girl sat up from the floor, rubbing her back. “No no, continue Y/n,” She looked at you, her eyes seemed tired but the small smirk on her face made you nervous.

“Oh my god! Y/n and Mikasa? I wouldn’t have thought-” You felt a sharp tug on your arm and looked up to see Annie pulling you off the bed with all the force she had. “We should get to our dorm...its late.” She sounded aggravated and as if she were about to kill someone. You let yourself get dragged out of the room and out the frat house. “When we get to the dorms, we are going to have a long talk, Y/n.”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've been thinking of making a modern 1 chapter smut story with eren if you guys are up for it. Also sorry this took a while to come out, I have been busy with school and procrastinating ahaha. Anyway, let me know if you like the idea! See you, besties <3


End file.
